The sport of golf stands as one of the most popular games in the world today. Technological innovations have been regularly improving almost every aspect of the game, including the equipment used to tote the golf clubs both on and away from the golf course. Golf carrying bags that were once made from heavy canvas and steel rods have been replaced by bags made from lighter, more durable composites, metals, plastics, and other materials.
Conventional golf bags often include one or more pockets or compartments in which various golf accessories may be carried. For instance, pockets often are provided to hold golf balls, golf tees, towels, ball markers, rain gear, and the like. Typically, the pockets or compartments are sized to hold a wide variety of different accessories, such as tees, ball mark repair tools, range finders, keys, wallets, money, sunscreen, other personal items, and/or balls. Often, this results in pockets that are oversized or undersized and result in a user “fishing” through one or more pockets to locate the desired item.
In addition, golf bag compartments often are not conveniently positioned on the golf bag. For instance, pockets often are positioned such that a user can not reach one or more pockets when the bag is being carried and/or when the bag is placed on a pull cart or strapped to a motorized golf cart. This requires a user to manipulate the golf bag (e.g., remove it from his shoulder or the cart, shift its location on the shoulder or cart, etc.) in order to access the desired pocket. In addition, the pockets often are arranged such that, should a user be in a position to access a certain pocket while the bag is being carried, the contents of the bag and/or another pocket may spill.